Tokugawa Shige Shige
|colorscheme= TokugawaColors |image=Present= |-|Childhood= |jname= 徳川 茂々 |rname= Tokugawa Shige Shige |ename= Shige Shige Tokugawa |birthday= June 22 |epithet= Great General Shogun |aka= Ue-sama Shogun-sama Sho-chan Aniue-sama (by Soyo) |race= Human |gender= Male |height= 175 cm (5' 9") |weight= 74 kg (163 lb) |eye= Brown |hair= Black |status= Deceased |causeofdeath= Poisoned |affiliation=Tokugawa Family Bakufu Oniwabanshu |occupation= 14th Shogun |lesson= Lesson 128 |vol= 15 |episode= Episode 83 |jva= Yuuki Ono Eriko Matsui (child) |eva = Lucas Gilbertson Riley Kramer (child) }} | divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Tokugawa Shige Shige, also known as the Great General (大将軍 Dai Shogun), was the 14th ruling Shogun of Edo in the Gintama universe. He is also the older brother of Soyo-hime. Raised and trained in Iga with his friends in the Oniwabanshu, he befriended Hattori Zenzou and Sarutobi Ayame, and received a scar while trying to rescue one of his doubles with them. After his father's death, he was supported by his uncle, Tokugawa Sada Sada to succeed him and become the 14th Shogun. While he initially appeared as a puppet in the Tendoshu's hand, Shige Shige eventually took control of himself and stood against them, to a point of planning a rebellion in Kyou. However, not long after that, he was assassinated with a poison needle by one of his friends, and died on his sister's lap that night. Background Early years In his childhood, Tokugawa Shige Shige was raised and trained in the Iga Clan with the Oniwabanshuu. There, he met and befriended Hattori Zenzou and Sarutobi Ayame, both shared their philosophy into reforming the Bakufu and usually trained together. After his father died, his uncle helped and supported Shige Shige to the position of the Shogun, but it was Rotten Maizou who morally supported both him and Soyo-hime, and both siblings saw Maizou as a fatherly figure. As the successor of the Shogun title, he was targeted by rival factions and, possibly, the Jouishishi. Many children were used as his doubles and risked their life to protect him. Upon witnessing one of his doubles sacrificing his life for him and learning of his uncle's ruthless manners towards another kidnapped double, Kagemaru, he secretly left the palace and rescued his double with the help of his Oniwabanshuu friends. As a result, Shige Shige was injured while protecting Kagemaru. Under Maizou's order, he was then raised hiding in Iga without Sada Sada knowing, until the time to go came. Legacy Following Shige Shige's death, a national funeral was held in Edo. An investigation on his death was done by the Mimawarigumi. Consequently, Matsudaira Katakuriko and Kondou Isao were sentenced to decapitation for failing to protect him. Before his arrest, Kondou drank sake with Gintoki and dedicated the third sake cup to the Shogun. Katsura threw a flower bouquet as a farewell to the deceased Shogun, vowing to keep their promise no longer as an enemy, but as a friend. Later, his faction allied with the Shinsengumi (and later Mimawarigumi, after their cover as an enemy was blown) to overthrow the sudden return of the regime that has been repeated all over again since Sada Sada's rule and Joui war. The first act was to rescue their leaders, Katsura, Kondou and Matsudaira. Despite the death of Shige Shige's trusted friend, Sasaki Isaburo who died in order to save the lives of Imai Nobume and Sasaki Tetsunosuke, the rescue was successful. The impact of this action caused the people who were already fed up with Nobu Nobu's tyranny in Edo to leave the town, either going to safer places or joining the rebels. Even Nobu Nobu's followers felt guilty not only for his leader's tyranny, but also for Shige Shige's death, and betrayed Nobu Nobu to join the Jouishishi. Eventually, Nobu Nobu himself ended up having a karma, such as being betrayed by Tendoshu, and now he is being rehabilitated by Katsura and Sakamoto Tatsuma, finally understand how Shige Shige felt. At time when a depressed Amanto murders a depowered ruthless Amanto, Enshou, his former boss, and directly shoots Nobu Nobu before being put down by other Enshou’s former pawns and the alliance quickly, Shige Shige and the other late-kind hearted Tokugawa Shoguns awaits Nobu Nobu in afterlife, right before the shogun gives everyone one of Shige Shige’s messages to end the endless violence which Tendoshu, Utsuro and the previous ill-hearted Shogun like Sada Sada caused. Appearance He has black hair and a top knot haircut. His face has huge resemblance to Katsura Kotarou, however, he always has a serious look. Another common joke is where the Shogun would always reveal himself wearing Brief underwear. It was revealed by Maizou that the original Shige Shige had a scar on his chest. Gallery Tokugawa2.jpg|Shige Shige as a future Joui patriot imagined by Katsura Kotarou Tokugawa1.jpg|Katsura introduces Shige Shige to the Joui forces Tokugawa.jpg shogun.png|Shogun at barber shop arc Personality He is honest and has a pure heart, he would think about the people of his country. He goes out to normal civilian places to observe how people are living and does not consider punishing them even when they do something incredibly offensive. Often he seems to blend well with the commoners and partake in their shenanigans together. He is serious but extremely sensitive when people talk bad about him, such occasions would lead him to shed a tear. He is secretly perverted, having dirty thoughts and nosebleeds when surrounded with other female characters. Since most of the people died in front of Shige Shige's eyes in a bloodshed war. Shige Shige grew tired of seeing nightmarish things and this became the reason why he wanted to reform the world and the Bakufu for the greater good. He is also willing to defend his people, as seen when he risks his life to save a double that his uncle intends to sacrifice. Strength & Abilities Not much is known about Shige Shige's combat skills. He often carries a sword with him, which is why it can be assumed that he knows how to wield a sword properly. Revealed to be trained in the Oniwabanshu, he is also capable of handling Kunais quite well, allowing him to deflect the rock which was about to hit Shinpachi with his Kunai, as seen in Lesson 508. He's also able to use his kunais in combat to assist the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi in the battle against the Yato troops in an effective manner. Relationships Family *'Soyo Hime': Shige Shige's beloved younger sister, he spoils her to the point he sometimes he doesn't know what to do but he insists that she behaves appropriately as the Shogun sister. *'Tokugawa Sada Sada': Shige Shige's uncle and former advisor. Although he helped Shige Shige to the role of Shogun, Shige Shige was left to clean up his mess and being manipulated by him. When he finds out about his past, such as his manipulation of Suzuran, formerly the top courtesan in Yoshiwara, and her lover Rotten Maizou (a Tokugawa retainer) Shige Shige hides in Oniwabanshu from Sada Sada's reign while his double takes his place and soon summons his trusted police forces such as Shinsengumi and Miwaramigumi for a coup d'etat in helping Yorozuya against his ruthless uncle and Tendoshou's reigns. Friends & Allies *'Matsudaira Katakuriko': He frequently accompanies the Shogun. He tends to bring the Shogun to all sorts of seedy places, under the pre-text of being a 'father-figure' and a bad accompany to the young Shogun. Katakuriko resort to violence and threatens people to help the Shogun out. *'Rotten Maizou': Shige Shige most loyal retainer and a father-figure, Shige Shige felt ashamed when he didn't realized that Maizou was suffering serving the Shogun family for many years even when he was right next to him all those years because of Sada Sada. Shige Shige wanted Maizou to be happy and keep his promise to Suzuran. *'Sakata Gintoki': When Shige Shige encounters Gintoki, Shige Shige always have unfortunate situations and often seen to be stripped to his brief underwares. In the Ikkoku Keisei Arc, Shige Shige was moved by his actions and was ready to resign as Shogun to stop Sada Sada. *'Hattori Zenzou': Zenzou and Shige Shige are best friends. Zenzou has an undying loyalty to the Shogun's will in reforming the Bakufu. Shige Shige was taught in Zenzou and Sa-chan's school and considers Zenzou as a friend, other than his retainer. *'Sarutobi Ayame': Like Zenzou, she's also a best friend and bodyguard to Shige Shige. *'Shige Shige's doubles': He doesn't care if most of his doubles are a duplicate, Shige Shige sees them as normal beings and wants them live as normal people, like he wants to be. *'Katsura Kotarou': In manga 412~415, Shige Shige lost his memory after being hit by Sadaharu and was saved by Katsura, who took him in and trained him to become a joi leader. But in truth he and Katsura knew who each other were but didn't try their best to kill each other, because they both just wanted to know what the enemy leader was like. Katsura stated that there wasn't anything special about Shige Shige because no matter the Joi or the Bafuku, all the leaders are the same busy and tired-looking folks. After Shige Shige's death, Katsura was regretful because they couldn't keep their promise as enemies that one would die by the hands of another, but at the same time, he wanted to carry on the promise they made as friends with the same ambition, to make the world a better place. Katsura said to the heavens he'll definitely fulfill this promise, as he threw flowers in homage to the dead Shogun. Shige Shige's view of the world in the end of his life was actually pretty much like Katsura's, as he wanted to revolutionize the government and end the Bakufu, and it is safe to assume that, were he not dead, they'd become allies later on. Eventually, during the 2 years after the battle against Utsuro, Katsura kept the promise. Enemies *'Kiheitai' and Harusame: Unlike Katsura's Joui force, both of these forces are a much more destructive in destroying Bakufu and wants to kill Shige Shige, thought Shige Shige has nothing to do with Yoshida Shouyou's death back in the Joui War, but was actually his uncle's doing. Later, it becomes a mere ruse as they were actually used by Tendoshu all along. *'Tendoshu': Like he hates his uncle, Sada Sada, Shige Shige also dislikes the Tendoshu, as they are the minds manipulating the big figures in Edo, having the control over the Shoguns as if they were puppets. During the events of |Ikkoku Keisei, he expressed his rebellion against the Tendoshu for the first time, after ordering the prison of his uncle and even renouncing as the Shogun, but since at the time there was nobody to replace him, his renouncement was denied. In the events of Shinigami Arc, the candidate to Shogun by the Hitotsubashi faction, Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu, was introduced, and the Tendoshu viewed him as the best puppet to replace Shige Shige. In the end of Shogun Assassination Arc, the Tendoshu accepts his resignation from Ikkoku Keisei and tells him he is no longer the Shogun, giving his place to Nobu Nobu. When this happens, he exerts his leadership by ordering the Tenshouin Naraku to retreat, confronting the direct orders from the Tendoshu and saying he'd be the last shogun, as he would end the Bakufu. After that, reinforcements from the Shinsengumi that arrived, as well as Gintoki and Takasugi's fight with Oboro cause the Tendoshu to retreat, having lost that battle. Former Enemies *'Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu': One of Shige Shige's relatives who is trying to assassinate him by sending a spy to poison him, in order take over the Bakufu. After Shige Shige survives most of the attempts of assassinating him and even rebels against the Tendoshu, he is killed by orders of Nobu Nobu, who in turn was probably being ordered by the Tendoshu. It is strongly implied that the man who assassinated the shogun was extorted by Nobu Nobu, and wasn't actually a betrayer. Upon Nobu Nobu's redemption and death, Shige Shige appeared among the previous shoguns and greeted him with a smile, showing that Shige Shige has forgiven Nobu Nobu. Story Gengai Arc Before a festival was held in Edo, the Bakufu asked Hiraga Gengai to build robots as a performance, as the Shogun would attend it. Tempted by Takasugi Shinsuke, Gengai built robots to assassinate the Shogun, who was evacuated when the incident happened. Albeit not directly appearing in this arc, this is the first time Shige Shige was referenced in the series. His second reference was when he lost his pet Rurimaru in his villa, as the beetle had escaped in the forest. The Shogun asked Matsudaira Katakuriko for help, which led to a search by the whole Shinsengumi. Unfortunately, during the search, Rurimaru was crushed by Sakata Gintoki. It was unknown how Shige Shige reacted to this. First meeting with the Yorozuya .]] At another time, Matsudaira Katakuriko brought the Shogun to Snack Smile to have fun with the hostesses, while the Shinsengumi guarded outside. However, as most of them were out sick, the Yorozuya and their friends had to replace them. They then started playing a game called 'Shogun-sama', where they would each pick a straw, and the one who got the straw that said 'Shogun' could order one of the others around. Regardless of the Yorozuya's effort, the real, terribly unlucky Shogun ended up completely naked and was, inadvertently, ordered to go out by Otae. As a result, the Shinsengumi caught him walking out naked casually and attempted to attack the chasing "hostesses." Though, this time, thanks to Kagura, Shige Shige managed to pick the "Shogun" straw and ordered the "hostesses" to defeat the police. Despite all this, the Shogun appeared to be completely immune to embarrassment. Following the incident, he was given new clothes by Yagyuu Kyuubei and told her that he had enjoyed it all the way. However, due to his touching Kyuubei's hand, she threw him down a nearby river. Yorozuya Barbers Arc Some time later, while going out with Matsudaira, the Shogun insisted on visiting a barber shop to cut his mage. Unfortunately, the barber was out and the Yorozuya, who was asked to look after the shop, had to do the cutting in disguise. Kagura threw up near him, making a naruto sticking on his forehead. Gintoki attempted to clean his face, but ended up covering the Shogun's eyes with narutos. Then, they managed to cut all of his topknot. Gintoki tried to pull out more hair from Shige Shige's head to make another topknot, thus defacing him. He tried to replace it with Kondou's pubic hair, while Kagura replaced it with dog poo. After the Yorozuya ran away out of fear, Shige Shige thought people disliked him to this point and vowed to reform the barber shops, saying that he had no idea that the commoners braid mages under such foul conditions. Thanks to him, the barber shop was reformed into the best one in Edo, whereas the in-disguise "barbers" became wanted criminals. When the Shogun insisted on swimming in the public swimming pool, Matsudaira Katakuriko forced Gintoki and Hasegawa Taizou to assist him. As expected, he ended up swimming in his briefs, due to not bringing his swimsuit. Gintoki and Hasegawa tried to introduce him to the others as "Sho-chan," but he ended up being isolated and badly talked by them to a point of crying. To entertain the Shogun, Gintoki came up with the Porori game and divided roles by "rock, paper and scissor," with whoever lost had to jump down from the highest diving board. Though, as Shige Shige lost, he had to jump down and floated on the surface after the jump. Seita and Kagura plugged a flag into his bottom as if he was a ship. As per Kagura's suggestion, Gintoki changed the rules and the men fought to take the others' underwears. Soon, the Shogun's briefs were pulled by the others, leaving him nearly naked. Nevertheless, the briefs were so stretchy that they did not rip even when he calmly went to buy a canned coffee. About to leave, Shige Shige told everyone that he enjoyed the game and thanked them. Suddenly, he was crashed in the head by Katsura and Elizabeth, who had been playing slides with a stool. Vacation Arc Matsudaira Katakuriko ordered the whole Shinsengumi on vacation to accompany the Shogun to a snowboarding exhibition. The whole Shinsengumi made the Shogun appear skillful in snowboading until they encountered Yorozuya, Otae and Katsura. Courtesan of a Nation Arc While the Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Soyo-hime were playing "kick the can," Gintoki kicked it with full force, accidentally knocking out Shige Shige. Somehow, he ended up in his briefs and unconscious. To deceive his uncle, Gintoki, Tsukuyo hid behind his body and Imai Nobume faked his voice. Overhearing the conversation between his uncle and Rotten Maizou, he gathered all police organisation, including the Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi as a way to stand against Sada Sada. Moved by Gintoki's actions, he stepped up and confronted his uncle, to a point of willing to resign the position of Shogun to bring Sada Sada down with him. However, his resignation decree was dismissed, and Shige Shige was reinstated as the Shogun again so that the Hitotsubashi Faction wouldn't take over the throne. Confessional Arc In an occasion, Shige Shige was out with Matsudaira when Sadaharu fell on him from the Yorozuya's house. Sadaharu then hid the fainted Shogun inside Gintoki's closet. Following Gintoki's advice, Hasegawa Taizou threw his body along with Sacchan, who was also found inside the closet. However, Sacchan returned with the body, and put it back into the closet Yamazaki Sagaru, under Gintoki's order, wrote "Zura" next to the Shogun's body. Unfortunately, Katsura visited the Yorozuya, knocked out Yamazaki, wrote to Gintoki and picked up Shige Shige. By pretending to have lost his memory, he joined in Katsura's Joui faction, won Katsura in the latter's tests and soon took over the leader position, much to Katsura's disappointment. When Katsura visited Gintoki in jail, the Shogun infiltrated the Edo castle with the Joui samurai to free Gintoki. Misunderstood Gintoki's words, he and Katsura agreed that whoever killed Soyo-hime would be the faction's leader. They raced to the princess's bedroom, and Katsura managed to tear Shige Shige's clothes in the process, leaving him wearing nothing but his briefs. Upon reaching there, both of them were ambushed by the other's subordinates, as they planned beforehand. Shige Shige admitted knowing who Katsura is, and that he just wanted to know what the enemy leader was like. Before Katsura left, they agreed that if one of them were to die, the other would strive to build a better country. Shogun Assassination Arc The Shogun was about to drink Soyo-hime's tea when Sacchan revealed that his cup was poisoned beforehand. Instantly, a plan to bring the Shogun to Kyou was come up, and doubles were used to diverse the enemy. Nevertheless, Hattori Zenzou, who did not join the plan, secretly brought Shige Shige to Iga Clan and replaced him with Kagemaru to fake his death. Later, he disguised as a shinobi and came to a double's group on the land route to Kyou. There, he ordered the shinobi to kill Fujibayashi Gaimon, an insurgent who sold Iga to the Harusame. Overhearing Momochi's conversation about Hattori's actions, the Shogun attempted to surrender himself to the Harusame when they were about to attack Iga, but he was stopped by Gintoki. During the battle between the shinobi and the Yato people, he was protected and led out of Iga by the Yorozuya, only to find the Tendoshu at the end of the exit tunnel. Using his formerly-dismissed resignation decree, Shige Shige was dismissed as the Shogun, and Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu succeeded the position. However, he opposed to the announcement and attempted to stand against the Tendoshu. He then bid his farewell to his friends and went hiding Kyou to gather his allies and plan a rebellion. In a meeting with his old friends, Shige Shige decided to see them with no guards, believing that people would not follow him if he acted like a Shogun to create a country without a Shogun. During the meeting, one of his friends, Tomonosuke, poisoned him with a needle. Reacting towards this, the Shogun only said with a smile: "Now I can finally go back to being simply Shige Shige." Moments later, he drank tea with his sister and passed away while sleeping on her lap. Silver Soul Arc Just like Nizou, Shigeshige appeared as a spirit as he takes Nobu Nobu with him, which indicates the beginning of the new era. Trivia *He is based on Tokugawa Iemochi (徳川家茂), the 14th Shogun in the Tokugawa Shogunate. The kanji for mochi (茂) can be also read as shige. *He and his seiyuu Yuuki Ono have the same birthday on June 22th. *He had a golden beetle called Rurimaru. *He bought a female monkey for Soyo-hime, which gave birth to a baby son called Jugem Jugem. *There is a ongoing joke where the Shogun becomes the victim whenever he encounters Gintoki, which did happen 4 times throughout the series: Lesson 128, Lesson 232, Lesson 323 and the Vacation Arc. *Shige Shige has the same voice actor as Taiga Kagami from Kuroko no Basket and Toshiyuki Karasawa from Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou. Quotes *"No one of them were betray, perhaps they are betrayer and enemy for this country, but I know what are they were protecting. They are not following the ruler for the sake of their own. They do not serve Shogun that nothing. They are following their trust each other. They are serve their soul. That's why they fight. You can stain their reputation, but you can't destroy their heart. If I must saying the crime and must punish them... All my army would be criminals because they betray to the dumb leader. If I punish them, this country will be destroyed." *''(To Tokugawa Sada Sada)'' Uncle. Having been unable to stop you... I, too, am prepared to take responsibility. We go... to hell together. *''(To Tendoshu)'' I ask you to leave. This is... samurai's country. *''(To Hattori Zenzou about calling by names only)'' May we meet again in an era when we can address each other in such a way. *Now I can finally go back to being simply Shige Shige. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters